Many different types of automotive protectants are known in the art. For example, many different paste and liquid waxes are known. These products are applied to a clean surface and are rubbed or buffed to give a protective finish to the car. Such products generally require a minimum of 45 to 90 minutes for one person to apply, depending on the size of the car, and the application of a physical "buffing" force.
To overcome these disadvantages, several silicone-based treatments are on the market, such as "ZOIEG", "WATERLESS CAR WASH" AND "NU FINISH". These products are organic solvent-based solutions of various silicones. These products relied upon high levels of solvents and abrasives to provide uniform film levels of silicone. These products generally do not show enhancement of color or gloss, and do not provide significant durability.
Thus it is an object of the invention to provide an easy to apply, water-based protectant which enhances color, gloss and durability of an automotive painted surface.